Dream
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Kisah mengenai perasaan Yona terhadap Suwon. Slight of Haku & Suwon. Disclaimer: i didn't own any character in this fanfict. It belongs to Mizuho Kusanagi


Terkadang, mimpi itu lebih indah daripada realita. Rasanya tak ingin terbangun dari mimpi. Itulah yang terkadang dipikirkan oleh Yona.

Suwon adalah orang terdekat sekaligus sepupu nya, orang yang selalu bersama dengan nya, hingga Yona menyaksikan sendiri kejadian di malam itu.

Yona akan selalu senang bila Suwon mengunjungi istana Hiryuu, ia bahkan selalu menyuruh Suwon menginap di istana Hiryuu untuk mengurangi kesepian nya.

Ia bahkan sering tidur bersama dengan Suwon dan Haku, teman masa kecil nya yang selalu menjaga nya.

Tentu saja, Yona menyayangi Haku dan Suwon. Namun, rasa sayang itu berbeda. Haku lebih seperti kakak yang selalu mengerti diri nya dan menjaga nya. Bahkan Haku selalu berusaha mendekatkan nya dengan Suwon. Sementara, rasa sayang nya pada Suwon bukan lagi kasih sayang sebagai sepupu, tetapi cinta.

Setiap saat yang dilalui nya bersama Suwon terasa sangat menyenangkan. Bahkan, ketika hanya menyaksikan Suwon bermain pedang kayu bersama Haku pun sudah cukup untuk mengibur Yona.

"Wah bunga Sakura ! Indah nya" , ucap Yona pada suatu malam di musim semi, ketika bunga Sakura berguguran.

"Ya, indah sekali ! Aku selalu menyukai bunga Sakura" , Suwon menggandeng tangan Yona sambil berjalan – jalan di taman istana.

Suwon dan Yona mengarahkan telapak tangan mereka ke arah bunga Sakura. Bunga Sakura gugur dan jatuh di telapak tangan Suwon. Suwon menyelipkan bunga sakura di rambut Yona.

"Cantik sekali. Bunga sakura ini cocok untukmu. Rambut merah mu terlihat indah di bawah sinar bulan" , Suwon tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Yona.

"Benarkah ?" , pipi Yona memerah.

"Ya, kau seperti bunga Sakura yang mekar dengan indah." , Suwon tersenyum pada nya.

Sejak saat itu, Yona mulai menyukai rambut merah yang dahulu dianggap nya aneh karena berbeda dari orang – orang kebanyakan.

Yona terlena dengan mimpi indah yang selalu dimiliki nya. Mimpi itu memang sangat indah hingga tiba – tiba ia harus terbangun dan menghadapi realita.

Malam itu Yona tak dapat tertidur, ia berjalan melewati lorong istana menuju kamar ayah nya, tempat yang biasa ia kunjungi bila ia tidak dapat tertidur atau bermimpi buruk di malam hari.

Ia membuka pintu dan tersentak akan apa yang dilihat nya, hati nya terasa sakit seperti dicabik – cabik, ingin rasanya ia menjerit. Namun lidah nya terasa kelu. Rasanya semua ini terlalu nyata untuk dipercayai.

Ia melihat siluet 2 pria, sosok yang sangat dikenalinya. Pria yang selama ini dicintai nya dan dikenal nya sepanjang hidupnya kini berubah menjadi pria sadis berdarah dingin yang tak lagi dikenali nya.

Dari kejauhan, Yona dapat melihat Suwon yang tanpa keraguan membunuh raja il. Tatapan mata itu sangat dingin, tajam dan kejam, serta dipenuhi kebencian. Yona sulit memercayai bahwa tatapan itu berasal dari mata yang sama dengan mata yang selalu menatap nya dengan lembut dan membuat nya terpesona serta jatuh cinta.

Sosok itu mendekati Yona, dan berkata dengan nada yang sangat dingin. "Belum tidur putri Yona ?"

Malam itu menjadi malam yang paling mengerikan bagi Yona, malam yang mengubah seluruh hidup nya.

Kini, Yona sedang berada di sebuah hutan bersama Haku dan para ksatria naga. Dalam keheningan malam di hutan, setetes air mata mengalir di pipi Yona. Ia kembali memimpikan mimpi indah itu, dan kini tiba - tiba terbangun untuk kembali menghadapi realita yang meyakitkan.

Ia bangkit berdiri, berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara dan berjalan ke arah sungai di dekat tempat ia dan teman seperjalanan nya tertidur.

Bunga – bunga sakura berguguran dari pohon sakura di dekat sungai dan diterangi dengan cahaya bulan. Yona mengulurkan tangan nya, sendirian tanpa seorang pun di samping nya.

Bunga sakura gugur dan jatuh di telapak tangan nya sendiri, dan ia menyelipkan bunga Sakura itu di rambut nya . Air mata kembali mengalir di pipi Yona. Kini tak ada lagi pria yang menyelipkan bunga Sakura di rambut nya, pria yang pernah dicintai nya, dan mungkin akan selalu dicintai nya sepanjang hidup nya.

Ia melepaskan bunga Sakura itu dari rambut nya. Rambutnya yang kini pendek tak pantas dihiasi bunga Sakura. Membiarkan bunga Sakura terselip di rambut nya hanya membuat nya kembali teringat akan mimpi indah, mimpi yang terlalu indah untuk dimilikinya selamanya.

"Putri Yona ! Kau kemana saja ? Aku mencarimu, kau ingin latihan memanah kan ?" ,sesosok pria berjalan mendekati Yona.

Yona menoleh dan mendapati Haku berada di dekat nya, ia tidak menyembunyikan air mata nya.

"Putri Yona, kau menanggis ?" ,Haku hendak menghapus air mata nya dan memeluknya, namun Yona menepisnya.

"Tidak, aku baik – baik saja." ,Yona menjawab dengan suara bergetar. Ia menghapus sendiri air mata nya.

"Benarkah ? Kau memikirkan Suwon ?"

"Tidak, kini aku membenci nya. Ia tak lebih dari sekadar bagian dari masa lalu ku. Ayo kita mulai memanah" , Yona mulai berjalan sambil mengelus sebuah jepitan rambut yang selalu dibawa nya di kantung nya. Satu – satu nya benda pemberian pria yang dicintai nya, benda yang selalu membuat nya melupakan sejenak pahit nya realita.

Setiap mimpi pasti akan berakhir dengan terbangun dan harus menghadapi realita yang dingin, kejam dan pahit. Bila ada mimpi yang abadi, maka lebih baik bila selamanya terlena dalam mimpi indah itu. Bila tak ada mimpi yang abadi, setidaknya lebih baik terlena sejenak dalam indah nya mimpi dan melupakan realita.

Itulah cara Yona bertahan dari kekejaman realita, dengan melupakannya sejenak dan memimpikan kenangan manis akan pria yang dicintai nya, yang selamanya akan hidup di dalam hati nya, walau tak lebih dari mimpi dan kenangan.

* * *

**Fanfict pertama author di manga Akatsuki no Yona.**

**Sebenarnya, fanfict ini terinspirasi dari fanfict nabmiles dari manga yg sama (gomen kalau ada kemiripan)**

**Thanks bwt yg udah baca fanfict ini.. mohon dukungan nya**


End file.
